the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
Exceptional Minds
'Exceptional Minds ('established in 2011) is the first American computer animation studio and non-profit digital arts school for young adults on the autism spectrum. It is located in Sherman Oaks, Los Angeles, California. Background The first major project for Exceptional Minds was the end title sequence for Judy Moody and the Not Bummer Summer. In addition, EM students have also worked on post-production visual effects for films such as American Hustle ''(rotoscoping), '' Lawless (end credits), and Dawn of the Planet of the Apes (VFX roto work in stereo). In September 2013, University of Southern California doctoral student Laura Cechanowicz released her documentary about Exceptional Minds ''titled ''Exceptional Minds in Transition for the USC School of Cinematic Arts video-based website, "Interacting with Autism." Later, in 2014, Exceptional Minds ''partnered with ''Sesame Street in an initiative that will spread "autism awareness." The first class of eight students graduated in June 2014, with Ed Asner serving as commencement speaker. Filmography *''Spider-Man: Far From Home'' (2019) - End credits *''Avengers: Infinity War'' (2018) - Additional visual effects and end credits *''Black Panther'' (2018) - Additional visual effects and end credits *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi'' (2017) - Additional visual effects and end credits *''Thor: Ragnarok'' (2017) - Additional visual effects and end credits *''War for the Planet of the Apes'' (2017) - Additional visual effects *''Spider-Man: Homecoming'' (2017) - Additional visual effects and end credits *''The Mummy'' (2017) - Additional visual effects *''Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2'' (2017) - End text credits *''The Fate of the Furious'' (2017) - Additional visual effects *''CHiPs'' (2017) - End credits *''Black Sails'' (season 4) (2017) - Additional visual effects *''The Shack'' (2017) - Main titles and end titles, Additional visual effects *''Almost Christmas'' (2016) - Additional visual effects *''Doctor Strange'' (2016) - Additional visual effects and end credits *''Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children'' (2016) - Additional visual effects *''Pete's Dragon'' (2016) - Additional visual effects *''X-Men: Apocalypse'' (2016) - Additional visual effects *''Captain America: Civil War'' (2016) - Additional visual effects and end credits *''Game of Thrones'' (season 6) (2016) - Additional visual effects, and roto work *''Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Road Chip'' (2015) - Additional visual effects *''The Hunger Games: Mockingjay - Part 2'' (2015) - Additional visual effects *''Ant-Man'' (2015) - Additional visual effects, and end credits *''Avengers: Age of Ultron'' (2015) - Additional visual effects and end credits *''The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water'' (2015) - Additional visual effects *''Dawn of the Planet of the Apes'' (2014) - VFX roto work in stereo *''American Hustle (2013) - Rotoscoping *Crazy Kind of Love'' (2013) -Titles *''Lawless'' (2012) -End Credits *''Aftermath/Remnants'' (2012/II) -Titles And Opticals *''Judy Moody and the Not Bummer Summer'' (2011) -Titles Awards and honors *2014: $7500 grant from the Academy of Motion Picture Arts and Sciences Video clips and interviews *Cechanowicz, Laura. Exceptional Minds in Transition. Documentary film for the Interacting With Autism Website, USC School of Cinematic Arts, September 2013. *Dador, Denise. "Media Production Training for Adults with Autism." KABC-TV, June 6, 2014. *Sigell, Lisa. "Group Helps Kids With Autism Connect With Their Artistic Side." KCAL-TV, July 12, 2012. Notes External links * * * Category:American animation studios Category:Animation schools in the United States Category:Art schools in California Category:Art in the Greater Los Angeles Area Category:Private schools in California Category:Schools for people on the autistic spectrum Category:Non-profit organizations based in Los Angeles Category:Autism-related organizations in the United States Category:2011 establishments in California Category:Mental health organizations in California